In a control device for a belt-type continuously variable transmission, a technology, in which switching between a normal hydraulic-pressure versus input-torque map (a first map) and a reduced hydraulic-pressure versus input-torque map (a second map) whose hydraulic pressure is reduced in relation to an input torque occurs depending on an accelerator opening and an accelerator opening speed, is well known (see Patent document 1).
However, the previously-discussed prior-art device was aimed at a driving state in which torque is input from a driving source to a belt-type continuously variable transmission by operation of an accelerator. Hence, control of pulley hydraulic pressure for an input torque is not evident in a coasting state in which torque is input from drive road wheels to the belt-type continuously variable transmission. When the decision that the accelerator has been released is made, pulley hydraulic pressure is controlled by the use of the second map in a coasting state. For instance, in the case that the second map (the hydraulic-pressure reduction map) is used and the operating range is changed from a D range (drive range) in which a ratio change is automatically made by shift operation to a L range (low range) in which the transmission ratio is fixed to a low speed side, the magnitude of torque for coasting, inputted from the drive road wheels, becomes greater and thus a lack of belt clamping force that clamps the belt occurs. This leads to the problem such as a belt slippage in which relative movement between the pulley and the belt occurs.